Song for Antarctica
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Hyoga, por ordenes de Saori, decide acompañar a Sorrento de Siren a un glaciar de la Antártida a investigar sucesos extraños que rondaron la última guerra santa y que involucran a su maestro y una amiga del pasado.
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya Fanfic  
><strong><em>"Song For Antarctica"<em>**

Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, así que no me demandes

Capítulo 1: Ataúd de Hielo.

**Cabo de Hornos, entre Argentina y Antártida. **

Un barco de carga se mecía con gran vaivén debido al viento y la marea, mientras pequeños fragmentos de hielo flotaban a su alrededor. Una figura parecía contemplar el panorama, aunque lo más extraño, es que no usaba más que una ligera playera y unos pantalones oscuros.

-No entiendo como puedes estar tan tranquilo con este clima – otra figura apareció, pero vistiendo un enorme sobretodo y hasta una gorrita tipo Charlie Brown. Esto pareció notarlo su acompañante que no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa.

-Siempre he vivido en los climas fríos. La ventaja es que no tengo que parecer un oso mal vestido.

-¿Quieres que me desquite hackeando tu perfil de facebook?

-Eres un ser sucio y bajo, aparte ruin. No debiste hacer eso para llamar mi atención.

-Me han dicho cosas mejores, pero te acepto los cumplidos. Aparte, era la única forma de localizarte. Te perdiste en tu mentada Siberia y ese lugar es enorme.

-Precisamente eso quería hacer, pero tenías que hacer tales…cosas en mi página…

-Tú tienes la culpa, ¿Quién deja un perfil así tan vulnerable?

-En verdad haces honor a tu nombre, Sorrento de Siren – Hyoga de Cisne, caballero de Atenea le miraba con desprecio. El susodicho solo esbozo una leve sonrisa mientras se reclinaba sobre el aparataje del barco que se bamboleaba con fuerza sobre el embravecido mar. Sin embargo, tanto él como su compañero no parecían inmutarse ante la fuerza del agua y del viento.

-¿Cuándo llegaremos?

-Espero que en un par de horas más. Mientras, aprovecha para ver el paisaje.

-No hay mucho que ver. Es muy diferente a las regiones polares que estoy acostumbrado. Allá es más naturaleza y acá, todo es hielo y frío.

-Me imagino. Los marineros llamaban a este lugar, el estrecho de Magallanes, justo por el primer explorador que circunvalo el globo terráqueo.

-No fue Magallanes solamente, su segundo, Sebastián Elcano fue quien le ayudo a completar ese viaje.

-Vaya, veo que sabes un poco de historia – silbo Sorrento impresionado.

-Lo suficiente. Mi madre le daba por leer y yo era el único que realmente le hacía caso.

Sorrento no dijo más y dejo a su compañero hundirse en sus pensamientos. Aunque Hyoga, caballero de Cisne y recientemente nombrado Santo de Acuario, solía ser serio, cuando hablaba de su madre, se notaba aun más taciturno.

Sin embargo, parecía que la mención de su progenitora había perdido parte de su efecto y Hyoga volvió a hablar.

-¿Entonces ella estará allí? – pregunto cambiando de tema. Sorrento siguió sonriendo. Era lógico que la ansiedad por verla contribuyera a mitigar el efecto materno.

-Claro, ¿Cómo crees que sacamos el dinero para movernos hasta la Antártida?

-Pensé que Julián Solo tenía suficiente para eso.

-El gran Emperador Poseidón será grande, pero su fortuna se ha visto afectada por las decisiones que ha tomado el Señor Julián en los últimos años.

-¿Aprender múltiples oficios?

-Argh, no tienes ni idea el fastidio que causa – Sorrento torció el gesto - Parece que quedo un efecto residual en él cuando fue el gran emperador de los mares y tiene momentos en que se le pega algo parecido a una manía bipolar, donde se pone a escalar el Everest o luego esta surfeando en Hawaii.

-¿Y supongo su fiel sirviente lo acompaña a todos lados?

-No tengo remedio – suspiró el susodicho – debo cuidarlo. Aunque eso ha hecho que descuide sus negocios y que las arcas de la familia Solo hayan bajado considerablemente.

-¿Y por eso es tan importante que hagas esto, al grado de acosarme? No soy un maldito explorador.

-Ya lo sé Indiana Jones, pero esto tiene repercusiones mucho más poderosas.

-Si lograste convencer a la misma Saori para que diera permiso a mi salida, es que también debió interesarle.

-Es un asunto que nos beneficiara a todos. Aparte, Saori tampoco tiene mucho dinero en sus bolsillos.

Hyoga torció el gesto. Aunque Saori era rica, la fundación que pertenecía a Mitsumasa Kido estaba también pasando serios aprietos económicos. La maldita crisis estaba pegando en todo el planeta, como si no tuviesen suficiente con el ataque de dioses díscolos y sanguinarios.

Aun así, la paz había predominado en la Tierra en los últimos 10 años, lo cual había permitido una cierta reconstrucción, tanto del Santuario como el Templo del Mar. Poseidón y Atenea habían firmado una paz "frágil" y sus santos, como Marinas, debían velar por esa situación. Situación que no le agradaba del todo al exsanto de Cisne.

-¿Y se puede saber que buscamos?

-Ah, lo sabrás a su momento.

Hyoga entorno los ojos. El secretismo de Sorrento de Siren, el único Marina Shogun que sobrevivió a la batalla anterior al Hades, le desesperaba. Sin embargo, tenía una maldita labia que hacía honor a su signo guardián. Era capaz de encantar a los demás con su verborrea.

Inclusive a la misma Flare.

Hyoga iba a ser nombrado Santo de Acuario, pero al último momento el susodicho había declinado tal puesto, sintiéndose inferior a cuanto caballero o santo de hielo que había existido antes. Pero también ayudaba a que el rubio sabía que no había podido deshacerse del todo del recuerdo de su madre, lo cual lo había hecho irse a Siberia nuevamente, para ver si podía encontrar los restos del buque que había vuelto a hundir su maestro Camus.

Saori estaba furiosa con esta situación, no solo por el cariño que le tenía, sino porque la renuncia de uno de sus mejores santos era un golpe muy fuerte. Kiki recientemente había sido nombrado caballero dorado de Aries y Shun el santo de Virgo, mientras Shiryu era el dorado de Libra y claro, Seiya había tomado el ropaje de Sagitario. Ikki había renegado de ser el santo de Leo por obvias razones. Así que era lógico que él tomase la batuta, lo cual no ocurrió. Saori sin embargo, lejos de enfurruñarse, había aplicado nuevos y extraños métodos para poblar sus 88 armaduras que recientemente estaban en reparación por el nuevo santo de Aries.

Fue una suerte que Hyoga, en su retiro, visitase un pueblo para aprovisionarse. Pero que la gente del Blue Gaard se burlará de él por una "broma" en las redes, provoco su regreso al Santuario, para beneplácito de Atenea, que técnicamente lo "castigo" con esta misión. Hyoga se sentía culpable por su decisión, así que acepto someterse a los designios de su diosa.

-¿No hubiese sido mejor ir en avión? – suspiro el santo tratando de borrar la dolorosa escena donde Saori casi le estrellaba el escudo de Oro en la cabeza.

-Tal vez, pero Flare aun no tenía listo el campamento. Sabes que ella le gusta el orden en todo.

-No te lo niego. Si no fuese por ella, Asgard se habría ido al garete con esta crisis.

-Tenía que ser nórdica – Sorrento se encogió de hombros. Hyoga asintió. Este era otro motivo por el cual había regresado de su exilio en Siberia: Flare se encontraba involucrada en la misión hasta el mismo cuello.

Aunque ella estuviese acostumbrada al frío extremo, las cosas en el continente de hielo eran totalmente distintas. Él mismo Hyoga había batallado en tal lugar e inclusive hubo una temporada donde su maestro Cristal los entreno a él y a Isaac en esos terrenos tan inertes. Pero si de por si esto no fuese suficiente, había más cosas que despertaron la curiosidad del santo.

-¿Hay gente que es capaz de invocar el cosmos sin más?

Sorrento volteo a ver a Hyoga lentamente y asintió.

-Sí, cuando el señor Julián llego a Argentina por un viaje de negocios, tuve un peculiar encuentro que casi me costó la vida.

-¿A ese nivel?

-El sujeto me congelo en un instante. Sin embargo, no lo vi venir hasta que me ataco.

-Entonces no era un santo de Atenea – la curiosidad del rubio se había despertado. Los ataques de hielo y agua eran la especialidad del santo.

-No. Era más como el cosmo de un Marina Shogun.

-Pensé que tú eras el único.

-Se supone, pero las Escamas nos eligieron para ser la resurrección de los Marina Shogun. Sin embargo, si existe alguien más, es que tal vez halla una nueva guerra en camino.

-Pero dijiste que eso es imposible. Tú eres el "chambelán" del Templo y no ha habido actividad.

-Sí, inclusive la armadura de Dragon del Mar está en calma.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué paso?

-Ah, eso lo verás cuando lleguemos al campamento.

Hyoga miro asesinamente a Sorrento y tuvo ganas de aventarlo por la borda. Sorrento sonrió.

-Vale, antes de que me mates, te diré algo para calmar tu ansiedad. ¿Conociste a Kassa de Lymnades?

-Claro – el rubio enseño una cicatriz que tenía en el cuello – ese sujeto casi me cuesta la pelea contra Isaac.

-Por supuesto no tiene nada que ver que viste a tu querida mamaíta en sus ilusiones.

-Sorrento, estas a un punto de que te congele y luego te haga pedazos – gruño el rubio.

-Eso me gustaría ver – Sorrento señalo la flauta que tenía atada al cinturón. Hyoga hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-No estamos en el viejo Oeste para que me amenaces con tu pistola.

-Supongo – Sorrento suspiro y se guardo la flauta – lo siento, son viejas costumbres. Tu amiguito Shun me debe aun una.

-¿Entonces porque no pediste por él? Pudiste matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

-Quizás, pero eres el sujeto indicado para esta misión. Como bien dijiste, soy el chambelán del Templo bajo el mar, y cuando estaba limpiando el desorden que ustedes dejaron luego de la última guerra santa con Poseidón, encontré algo curioso.

-A mi no me veas. Solamente hice pedazos un pilar. El resto se los cargaron Seiya o los demás.

-Ya, que tu desorden fue el más difícil de quitar. Conseguir 500 secadoras de aire y tener solo unas cuantas extensiones. Aparte del gasto de luz, casi nos fundes la planta del lugar.

-Sorrento, deja de divagar ¿Qué encontraste?

-Que aburrido – Sorrento agito la mano - ¿Sabes que Kassia tenía un fetiche? Y era coleccionar cosas extrañas.

-Supongo que cucarachas o algún tipo de caracol.

-No. Humanos.

Hyoga abrió los ojos mientras Sorrento volvía a mirar hacia el mar picado.

-No amigo, esto no es criminal minds, pero se le acerca – Sorrento dejo de sonreír y se torno serio – el tipo estaba un tanto enfermo. Tal vez fue el motivo por el cual no los mato a ti o a Seiya en su momento. Quería tenerlos en su colección.

Hyoga sin querer se llevo la mano hacia su cuello. Aunque el golpe de Kassia había sido fuerte y había desgarrado vasos importantes, no había apuntado hacia un punto vital. El Marina Shogun pudo haberlos matado, pero no lo hizo.

Sorrento seguía callado. Era obvio que se avergonzaba del comportamiento de su compañero de batalla. Hyoga opto por no decir más y también guardar silencio en lo que quedaba del viaje.

Bueno, eso trato de hacer, pero entonces se acordó de su iphone y busco una canción adecuada para el momento.

_I said I wasn't gonna lose my head  
>But then pop! Goes my heart<br>(Pop! Goes my heart)  
>I wasn't gonna fall in love again<br>But then pop! Goes my heart  
>(Pop! Goes my heart)<br>And I just can't let you go  
>I can't lose this feeling<em>

Claro, no conto con que pulsaba mal uno de los botones y pusiera la melodía que había estado escuchando antes.

Hyoga se volvió lentamente hacia Sorrento, mientras este trataba inútilmente de apagar el aparato. Luego de unos momentos, lo logro, pero la brisa marina había dejado un silencio muy incómodo.

-Haré de cuenta que no escuche eso – mascullo el rubio. Sorrento asintió un tanto apenado mientras se apresuraba a guardar el aparato.

* * *

><p><strong>Antártida Argentina, a 20 kilómetros de la base Belgrano II. <strong>

-¡¿Por qué demonios no agarra el Wifi?!

Un grito femenino resonó por todo el campamento, haciendo que los ayudantes se alejaran rápidamente de la tienda principal. Una chica atractiva de pelo rubio emergió de la misma, con cara de pocos amigos. Si no fuese por la ventisca que asomaba, habría sido hasta gracioso. Freya de Asgard solo atino a caminar un trecho alrededor de su tienda y luego patear una bola de nieve que se había formado cerca del mismo.

-Estúpida Hilda, de seguro me envió el equipo de menos potencia para que no la estuviese espiando. Mírala, tan lista mi hermanita, pero cuando regrese, juro que la haré polvo.

Aunque muchos tenían por tierna a la hermana menor de la soberana de Asgard, Hilda de Polaris, para su círculo íntimo, la chica tenía un carácter que casi rayaba en lo obsesivo. Y es que si Hilda era la gobernante legítima, la quien realmente ejercía ese cargo era la misma Freya.

Que su hermana se hubiese dedicado a orar por la paz de la Tierra, no le había hecho bien precisamente, haciendo que tomase un comportamiento díscolo luego de la liberación de su penitencia.

Claro, Freya también creía que su propia forma de ser había mutado en los últimos años. Ya no era la jovencita inocente y dulce que había pedido ayuda a los santos de Atenea, sino se había convertido en una empresaria y una mujer hecha y derecha.

Aunque en el fondo le desesperaba que su hermana se la pasase con hombres y estuviese tirando el dinero en consentirlos. Si estuviera vivo Sigfried los hubiera mandado a volar, literalmente. Ahora es cuando se extrañaba a las personas que habían muerto y le fastidiaban los vivos, como Hilda.

Por un momento había pensado en destronarla y encerrarla en un castillo, pero la película "Frozen", le había hecho meditar más las cosas. Si una chica tan linda como Ana había logrado aguantar a un sope como Elsa, ¿Por qué ella no podía hacerlo?

Sin querer, soltó una risita un tanto maníaca que llego a espantar más a los presentes. Freya tosió ligeramente y trato de guardar compostura. En el fondo estaba preocupada por los datos que le había pasado Sorrento. A diferencia de sus damas de compañía o guardaespaldas que habían caído bajo el encanto del atractivo Marina Shogun, los informes la habían convencido de "patrocinar" la expedición. Si era cierto lo que había encontrado, las cosas podían torcerse para mal y desencadenar otra guerra santa, donde más gente moriría.

Una ligera punzada golpeo su pecho al recordar a Hagen. Él no debió morir, como Sigfried, pero su obsesión por protegerla a ella y a Hilda lo había trastornado. También sabía que él la amaba con locura, aunque Freya jamás había correspondido sus sentimientos. No de esa manera.

Pero todos los hombres son iguales. Pensó para su interior. Inclusive el dichoso príncipe Rudolph en la película se lo había confirmado: un truhan, un villano en toda la extensión de la palabra. Para colmo de remates, la única persona que le había guardado un cierto sentimiento, le había salido con el típico domingo "siete".

_Lo siento Freya, pero es que tengo novia._

-¡Que mal rayo te parta! – rugió Freya nuevamente, perdiendo los estribos. Sí, el maldito tenía novia, ¿entonces porque había aceptado salir con ella? Bueno, en realidad jamás habían salido, mucho menos una cita. Solo se había ofrecido a rescatarla y ya. Pero claro, entonces Freya se ilusionaba como una tonta y ver un rubio guapo la había cegado. Claro, Hagen también era rubio, pero no se le comparaba.

El simple recuerdo hizo que le hirviera la sangre y comenzará a dar pisotones en la nieve. Si al menos la susodicha novia hubiese sido mejor, lo habría aceptado, pero no. Erii Aizama era una chica japonesa, más corriente que común, que trabajaba en una tienda para mantenerse y como voluntaria en parte del orfanato que mantenía la fundación de Saori. Una simple plebeya, mientras ella era descendiente de antiguos reyes del norte.

Sin embargo, ese orgullo también hizo que Freya parara su diatriba contra la chica. Tal vez por eso estaba tan sola y por ello Hyoga no la había aceptado. En el fondo, era orgullosa, en demasía, costándole no solo relaciones de negocios, sino también personales, incluyendo la del santo del Cisne, hoy santo dorado de Acuario.

¿Y como había obtenido todos esos datos? Obvio, por el stalkeo en redes sociales. Saori podría ser Atenea, pero aun seguía siendo una chamaca deseosa de atención y tenía un twitter bastante explícito, donde hasta contaba que calzones iba a usar en el día.

El recuerdo de esto, hizo que la joven soltará una risa maniática una vez más. Si de por si los presentes pensaban que su jefa estaba algo pirada, verla cambiar de ánimo y maniatar contra el viento helado, tampoco ayudaba.

Por eso, Freya secretamente se alegro cuando supo que Hyoga había abandonado el Santuario y cortado a Erii. Más aun cuando Sorrento había propuesto a Hyoga como acompañante para la expedición. No solo por su talento natural, sino también por cierta recomendación que había hecho Freya.

La sonrisa que Sorrento había asomado ante el comentario de su futura jefa la había irritado. No importaba. Al fin podría ver a Hyoga y ver si había cambiado o seguía siendo el mismo taciturno de siempre.

Esto también hizo que su enfado fuese aumentando. Criticaba a Hilda por su apego excesivo a los hombres, cuando ella misma lo tenía hacia un tipejo que ni siquiera le había hecho caso. Argh, el maldito Freud llegaba a tener razón en muchas ocasiones.

-¿Señorita Freya?

-¿Si? – se volvió hacia uno de sus ayudantes, el único que había logrado acercarse, no sin cierto temor – ¿Qué sucede?

-Hay noticias del señor Sorrento.

-¿El barco esta cerca?

-Sí señorita, acaban de contactarnos y llegarán en media hora.

-Excelente. Preparen entonces el equipo, partiremos tan pronto lo diga.

El ayudante asintió nervioso y salió corriendo. Freya lo miro con curiosidad y preguntándose porque le tenían tanto miedo. Al fin, no había tratado de matarlos a ellos en el pasado. En fin, era mejor ir a la tienda y tratar de ver si el Wifi agarraba nuevamente. Tenía que seguir stalkeando a su hermana, a como diese lugar. No iban a perder su patrimonio por un adonis con cabeza de chorlito.

Sin embargo, el ayudante pareció acordarse de algo y se volvió rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Olvidaste algo?

-No señorita, solo que…la señora que encontramos…quiere que algunos de nosotros vayamos a servirla.

-No, en absoluto. Ya les dije que no se acerquen a ella. Que es peligroso.

-Sí, pero… - el ayudante se sonrojo – es muy hermosa.

-¡Precisamente! ¿Acaso jamás escuchaste lo de las sirenas? Si quieren vivir, no le hagan caso.

El ayudante asintió, aunque no muy convencido. Freya apretó los dientes. Ojalá que Sorrento y Hyoga llegasen pronto, porque eso también comenzaba a desesperarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Santuario de Atenea, Grecia.<strong>

Una figura se encontraba de rodillas frente a una tumba hecha de mármol. Sin más, saco un ramillete de flores y lo coloco encima del nombre: Aioria.

-¿Paso otro año ya? – se escucho atrás de la figura. Esta asintió, sin mostrarse enturbiada por la interrupción.

-Sí, el tiempo pasa rápido.

-Pensé que te habías ido de viaje Marin

-Lo hice, pero era el aniversario de su muerte y como veo, los actuales santos son muy ingratos con su memoria – la pelirroja Marin, la otrora santo del Águila levanto la vista hacia el resto de las tumbas, las cuales tenían las mismas flores que las que acababa de depositar al pie de Aioria.

-No los culpes. Son pocos y Saori los tiene ocupados reconstruyendo los diferentes templos del Zodiaco. Apenas somos 50, cuando en su mejor momento sumábamos casi 200.

Marin sonrió, gesto al cual pareció corresponder Sheena, la santa del Ofiuco, aunque mantenía su máscara, mientras Marin solo le cubría solamente los ojos, dejando descubierto el resto.

-Creí que Atenea había dado el permiso para retirar las máscaras de los Santos femeninos.

-Lo hizo, pero decidí ignorar deliberadamente a Saori.

-Volviste a llamarla así. Recuerda que es una diosa.

-En el fondo sigue siendo una chiquilla. Se la pasa en esas cosas llamadas redes sociales.

-¿Y no deberías hacer lo mismo? También eres joven.

-No tanto como crees. Aparte tú haces lo mismo, te cubres también la cara.

-Parcialmente. Lo hago para que nadie se de cuenta de mí.

-Por favor Marin – Sheena tomo asiento, sobre la lápida de Camus. Marin torció el gesto.

-¿Qué? No veo que se queje – le contesto en tono juguetón Sheena. Marin solo negó con la cabeza.

-No entiendo como para algunas cosas eres una viejecita y otras, pareces una adolescente.

-La culpa es del Santuario. Uno crece un tanto trastornado.

-Pero eso no te impide moverte de aquí ¿eh?

-Claro – Sheena entonces se quito la máscara y emitió una sonrisa burlona, haciendo brillar sus ojos de color turquesa – como todo buen padre o madre. Lo siento, se me olvida que puedo hacer esto – miro la máscara.

-¿Y no sería mejor romperla?

-Me encantaría, pero entiendo a veces porque la vieja Atenea quería que las usáramos – Sheena dio vueltas a su máscara – sirven de control para los impulsos de los hombres.

-Vamos, eso es una tontería, los hombres no son tan idiotas.

-La mayoría sí. ¿Te enteraste lo que paso Hyoga con su novia?

-Oh, ¿ahora eres una chismosa?

-Lo único que existe ahora en el Santuario es cotillear. Y siempre he sido buena para adaptarme – Sheena se levanto de la lápida y adopto un gesto serio nuevamente – muchos creen que Hyoga no acepto el trámite de ser caballero dorado por lo de su madre, pero Saori tenía otras razones.

-¿Y que razones tenía la diosa Atenea? – Marin remarco esto último.

-La misma razón por la cual Cassios no era merecedor de la armadura de Pegaso.

-¿Quieres decir que el manto de Acuario rechazo a Hyoga?

-No lo sé, eso se dice. Que la armadura lo rechazo cuando quería tomarla o que Hyoga no la quiso. Quien sabe, pero tal evento hizo que Saori pospusiera su nombramiento. Lo cual se hace más sospechoso, porque solo tenemos 4 caballeros dorados ahora.

-Kiki, Seiya, Shiryu y Shun.

-Sí. Estamos a una tercera parte de nuestro poder y si alguna fuerza extranjera nos golpeara ahora, estaríamos perdidos. Por ello también Saori ha pedido ayuda a Hilda y a Sorrento.

-Odín y Poseidón, interesante.

-Bastante – Sheena volvió a sonreír – más cuando hay una misión que involucra a Hyoga y a Sorrento como Hilda.

-Algo escuche por los alrededores del pueblo, pero… ¿Por qué tanto secretismo?

-Eso también quisiera saber. Me ofrecí para ir, sin embargo Saori rehusó mis servicios y llamo a Hyoga, que pareció aceptar inmediatamente, aun pese a haber rechazado el manto de Acuario – comento la peliverde con sarcasmo. Marin guardo silencio. Le había fastidiado en parte la actitud chismosa de su compañera, pero también los datos eran bastante reveladores. ¿Acaso una nueva amenaza aparecía en el horizonte? O ¿Sencillamente Saori buscaba probar la lealtad de Hyoga? Que una armadura rechazase a su futuro dueño o viceversa, decía muchas cosas.

-Sí, me quede como tú – la peliverde suspiro – algo grande va a pasar.

-No sería la primera vez que nos excluyeran de esto.

-Excluirme a mí, será. Recuerda que Saori te dejo libre por tus servicios. Hasta tu armadura ya fue modificada por el mocoso de Kiki.

Marin no contesto, pero un dolor punzante le atravesó el pecho. Entonces realmente si había sido relevada de su cargo.

-Mejor busca una vida feliz y tranquila – Sheena paso a su lado y le toco el hombro – busca un novio, cásate y ten hijos.

-¿No deberías pensar lo mismo? Tuviste los mismos derechos que yo.

-Quizás, pero – la joven se detuvo – mi futuro no esta afuera, sino aquí, como una guerrera del santuario.

Marin no dijo nada, pero pudo ver como la mirada de Sheena se enfocaba en la casa de Sagitario, mientras se colocaba la máscara. Solo alzo la mano para despedirse y salió disparada rumbo al Santuario. La pelirroja solo sonrió y también se retiro su máscara mientras elevaba la vista hacia el cielo. Justo hacia donde se localizaba la estrella principal de la constelación de Leo, Regulo.

-Sabes que te extraño. Ojalá los dioses te tengan en un mejor lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Campamento antártico de Flare.<strong>

Sorrento torció el gesto mientras bajaba al puerto que habían armado los hombres de Flare. Aunque la joven no era capaz de invocar ningún cosmos como su hermana o alguno de ellos, la atmósfera que transmitía era dinamita pura. Más cuando su compañero y la susodicha se vieron nuevamente.

-Hola de nuevo Hyoga – mascullo la joven rubia mientras el susodicho bajaba tras Sorrento.

-Hola Flare, tanto tiempo. Veo que sigues tan bien como siempre.

-Gracias por el cumplido – tercio fríamente la chica – siempre eres muy amable con las palabras.

-Trato de mejorar, no ser el mismo de antes.

-¿Crees? – la rubia se acerco, quedándose a menos de medio metro. Sorrento temió que la joven le tirará una bofetada o algo parecido, pero solo se limito a cruzarse de brazos y sonreír nuevamente – supe que ibas a ser nombrado caballero dorado. Felicidades.

-Gracias, aunque no he tenido aun el nombramiento oficial. Es un rumor.

-Extraño, porque siempre fuiste muy capaz. No termine de agradecerte lo suficiente por ayudarme a mí y a mi hermana en la batalla con los Dioses Guerreros.

-No, no lo fui. Apenas vencí a Hagen – Hyoga se detuvo al ver como Flare alzaba una ceja – y luego Alberich me venció con suma facilidad.

-Tal vez, pero tus peleas contra los Espectros de Hades son harto conocidas, ni se diga contra los dioses Hipnos y Thanatos. Inclusive peleaste al tú por tú con el mismísimo Hades.

-Nuevamente, fue pura suerte.

-Eh, si me disculpan – Sorrento ya se había hartado de las maneras de cortesía y cargadas de hipocresía – pero tenemos prisa. El glaciar puede sufrir otra fractura y perder lo que hemos encontrado.

-¿Encontrado? – Hyoga rompió el contacto visual con Flare – Pensé que veníamos a investigar las fechorías de tu compañero, Kassa de Lymnades o lo del joven que te congelo.

-Veo que Sorrento solo te conto parte de la verdad – Flare entonces saco su celular que tenía una funda protectora rosa que mostraba una enorme Hello Kitty. Hyoga no pareció inmutarse ante esto, pero Sorrento solo apretó los labios. Si se había quejado demasiado de los gustos de Julián Solo, Flare los llevaba a otro límite. La chica palmeo la pantalla táctil y le mostró una imagen a los dos - ¿Qué les parece?

Hyoga entrecerró los ojos un momento, pero luego los abrió desconcertado.

-No puede ser. ¿Acaso…?

-Sí. Un ataúd de hielo de los maestros del agua. De un caballero dorado de Acuario.

-¿Cómo es posible? Se supone veníamos a ver las anomalías de Lymnades. Entonces significa que…

-Esta relacionado amigo – Sorrento intervino – por eso tu ayuda era tan valiosa. Eres el único Santo que conoce estas técnicas y por tu cara, parece confirmamos el hallazgo.

Hyoga volvió a mirar la pantalla.

-¿Es así como Kassia mantenía sus colecciones?

-Sí, pero él no era un caballero de hielo o agua, lo cual es aun más extraño.

-Hay algo allí adentro – comento el santo del Cisne – pero supongo es otro sujeto que se interpuso en su camino. Ya debe haber muerto.

-No, no lo está – Flare guardo el celular – por eso pudimos detectar su presencia o más bien Sorrento lo hizo, no sin antes mostrarnos otra cosa que se encuentra guardada en el campamento.

-¿Cosa? Si ella te escuchará, ten seguro que te lanzaría por la borda.

-Vamos, ¿Cómo se va a enterar?

-A ver – Hyoga intervino - ¿De qué hablan?

-Será mejor que la veas por ti misma – la rubia le guiño un ojo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Notas del autor.**

Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? Ya tenía años y años planeando un fanfic de Saint Seiya, pero jamás había acertado con una idea que me motivará a escribir. No es que la serie fuese mala, al contrario, soy un fan que asistió desde su primera transmisión a nivel nacional por allá de 1992, pero al ser tan shonen, no se me había facilitado en absoluto. Traté de escribir una historia en mis inicios, por allá del 2000, pero "La Armadura Dorada" fue un intento patético al grado que la retire por razones de salud mental. Y es que también las historias que entonces existían, en especial de las Hermanas Checa, hacía que mi fanfic fuese aun más burdo. Técnicamente ellas inauguraron un estilo de escritura que hasta la fecha se ha mantenido y es hacer una "semi" parodia de lo sucedido con los Santos (en especial los dorados) y Dioses Guerreros hasta la fecha (en el caso de Daga, se ha metido un tanto más con los Marina Shoguns).

En su momento trate de escribir una historia con este estilo, pero no me venía. Creo que soy demasiado serio que no puedo reírme en demasía y por eso aunque si llego a incluir comentarios jocosos o paródicos, son solo para adosar la historia y no para regodearme. Por otro lado, trate de enfocarme en una historia seria, inclusive que fuese al estilo mexica, con guerreros aztecas, pero la buena de Shiori Teshigori se me adelanto con un gaiden de Kardia donde maneja este tipo de mitología. Hasta en su momento planee mi propio "Tenkai" hen, donde Seiya y compañía pelearía contra los Olímpicos y el mismísimo Zeus.

Pero entre la falta de tiempo y ánimo (la vejez), descarte la idea y me volví a enfocar en una historia cortita.

Fue hasta hace unos 3 meses, cuando repasando algunos datos de la serie, comencé a buscar "rutas" de historias que pudieran cuadrar, lo cual era meramente imposible, ya que como si fuese un juego de citas, tienes que cubrir las tres rutas más comunes: apegarte lo más posible al manga y anime existente (incluyendo el desabrido pero interesante Omega), hacer el famoso "reinicio", donde los santos son revividos mágicamente por Saori y se dedican al desenfado de coexistir, o crear tu propio "universo" posterior a la guerra con Hades.

Termine escogiendo esta última y de repente salió la mentada inspiración leyendo ciertos pasajes del Gaiden de Lost Canvas y luego viendo un episodio de Omega cuando Harbinger es nombrado Patriarca. Así logre crear un conglomerado que ahora ven en el primer episodio, que tiene mucho de lo hecho por Kurumada y otros, tanto en manga y anime. Claro, tampoco quería quedar mal como con otras historias que he iniciado y allí siguen paradas por falta de inspiración, de allí que me forcé a "crear" toda la línea argumental hasta el mero final en un blog, de tal manera que pueda hacer los capítulos más rápidos y sin necesidad de estar pensando que haré después.

Como ven, mi escritura si es medio paródica, pero también con una trama más seria, algo que generalmente manejo en otros fics de corte más romántico. Pero de antemano, agradezco a las hermanas Checa y tantas escritoras por su inspiración para esta historia.

El título del fanfic viene de una melodía de Yanni que escuchaba al momento de escribir la historia y me pareció bastante adecuada. Hablando de canciones, la que se le "sale" sin querer a Sorrento es "Pop! Goes my heart", que es el "intro" de la película "Lyrics and Music", donde sale el Hugh Grant.

Bueno, ya sin extenderme más, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya Fanfic  
><em><strong>"Song For Antarctica"<strong>_

Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, así que no me demandes

Capítulo 2: Reclutamiento.

**Santuario de Atenea, Grecia.**

-¿Me ves cara de talachero?

-Vamos Kiki, es un favorcito. Aparte, ¿Crees que te ganaste ese puesto solo por haber sido entrenado por Mu?

Kiki de Apéndice, recientemente nombrado santo dorado de Aries, solo atino a entornar los ojos. Saori, la diosa Atenea, sin embargo, le miraba con cara de niña consentida mientras se reclinaba sobre la recientemente reparada armadura de Águila. La susodicha dueña del Santuario no parecía darse cuenta del gran trabajo que tenía ahora el nuevo santo de Aries, ya que el otrora impoluto templo, ahora parecía una chatarrería gigante, donde había pedazos de armadura, así montones de polvo estelar esparcidos por todo el lugar, como si un huracán hubiese arrollado el sitio.

-Señorita Saori – tercio Kiki - se que quiere "mejorar" las armaduras y ponerlas a punto para una nueva guerra santa, pero…eso que me pide es demasiado.

-Para un santo dorado no es mucho. Solo te pido que modifiques las armaduras que te dije.

-Me encantaría hacerlo, pero va a crear un escándalo en el Santuario.

-Por favor, el lugar esta casi despoblado y aparte ¿Crees que Seiya y los demás se opongan? Digo, voy a traerles algo de atractivo visual.

Kiki hizo una mueca y sin querer miro los "atributos" de Saori. Ya suficiente tenían los Santos con ver a la diosa Atenea en un cuasi camisón blanco que resaltaba su generoso busto. Quien sabe como le hacía su maestro Shion con la Atenea de hace 200 años, que en algunas fotos se veía tremendamente sexy. Seguro que los caballeros eran literalmente unos santos o les rechinaba la reversa.

Saori Kido, la Atenea de este tiempo podría haber rivalizado con la denominada Sasha, pero su actitud por momentos infantil, llegaba a exasperar al más paciente. Aunque ella no era así al principio, parecía que el estrés había aflojado algunas tuercas. No en balde, Seiya le había contado que Saori había sido una niña mimada. Algunas cosas no cambiaban tan fácilmente aun con el futuro de la humanidad de por medio.

Kiki iba a soltar un comentario mordaz, pero Saori adopto un gesto serio y comenzó a palpar la armadura del Águila.

-Tenemos muchos problemas. He tenido que subir de rango a personas que aun son muy jóvenes – Saori sonrió y miro a Kiki – no hablo de ti, sino de muchos aprendices de caballero o santos de bronce que han tenido que cubrir las vacantes de plata.

-Lo se señorita. La última batalla nos desgasto terriblemente. Para colmo, los centros de entrenamiento se han visto vacios últimamente.

-Es normal. ¿Quién va a querer pelear por mí? Ahora todos prefieren hacerlo dinero o poder. No sería extraño que Hades vuelva a atacarnos sin problemas.

-Los Santos dorados la defenderemos. Seiya, Shun, Shiryu, un servidor…inclusive Hyoga.

-Espero la misión le haga entender porque lo necesitamos tanto – Atenea se incorporo – aparte hay que afianzar lazos con Poseidón.

-El joven Solo ahora solo es un millonario playboy. Usted misma sello el alma del Dios en su vasija, la cual resguarda Sorrento.

-Aun así, tenemos que estar listos. Por ello, voy a convocar un casting próximamente.

-¿Casting? – Kiki parpadeo - ¿De que rayos habla?

-Como dijiste, los campos de entrenamiento están vacíos, así que traeré gente nueva para que sea Santo.

-P-Pero señorita, ¡eso es imposible! Nadie puede volverse Santo porque sí. Se necesita entrenamiento, tenacidad, lealtad…

-Sí, ¿Y quien mejor encarna esas cualidades que una mujer? Por eso quiero que modifiques las armaduras.

-Se que cambio las reglas sobre las máscaras entre las santas que pelean a su nombre, pero esto alcanza tintes de locura. No creo que vayan a venir caballeros con solo anunciarlos por el periódico o la TV. Mucho menos si son mujeres.

-¿Y quien dice que voy a usar algo tan anticuado? ¡El internet es el futuro! ¡Lo anunciaré en la red!

Kiki arrugo el entrecejo. Esas eran puras falacias. Saori quería justificar estar más tiempo en la red y en esas benditas redes sociales.

-Así que Kiki, date prisa en reparar y adaptar las armaduras, porque quiero iniciar la próxima semana.

-¡Qué! Es imposible.

-Nada es imposible para un Santo Dorado, ¿o sí?

Kiki estuvo a punto de soltarle un palabrón, pero se contuvo y soltó un largo suspiro. Iba a recurrir a su arma secreta.

-Señorita Saori, sabe que para reparar tal cantidad de armaduras, se necesitan litros y litros de sangre. Y aunque nosotros podemos donar un tercio, somos pocos para lo que requiere.

-Lo sé, por eso – la mano de Saori se ilumino y de un movimiento rápido, corto su largo cabello, ante el horror del santo.

-¡Señorita!

-Dicen que el cabello de una diosa tiene grandes poderes. Supongo que esto compensará la sangre de tantos buenos caballeros.

Kiki estaba perplejo y desconcertado. No sabía si por la enorme generosidad de la diosa o por su locura.

-Venga, ya quería cortármelo. El cabello largo ya no está de moda. ¡Así que a trabajar!

-Vale, haré lo mejor que pueda – Kiki tomo el cabello con respeto.

-Así me gusta. Aparte, para que veas que no soy tan mala, te contrataré una ayudante.

-¿Ayudante? ¿Una chica?

-Claro, algo para dilatarte la pupila – Saori le guiño el ojo y se alejo dando unas fuertes carcajadas ante la cara de sorpresa de su caballero. Sin embargo, la joven se paró de golpe y se volvió mirando de manera escalofriante a Kiki – por cierto, si te atreves a modificar las armaduras agregándoles "joyitas" o emblemas churros, te mataré, ¿Entendido?

Kiki asintió de manera fervorosamente, mientras Atenea se retiraba. El pobre se volvió hacia la derruida armadura de Unicornio mientras tomaba una hebra del cabello de Atenea junto con algo de polvo estelar.

-Vaya humor, ¿Y por quien me toma? No voy a hacer algo tan ridículo como eso – mascullo mientras vertía el polvo estelar sobre el manto.

**Campamento base antártico de Flare. A 20 kilómetros del campamento Belgrano II.**

Hyoga estaba impresionado con la escena: un enorme bloque de hielo se encontraba en medio de una tienda tipo militar. Pero lo más aterrador es que este parecía roto y que en el extremo superior del mismo, una cabeza humana les sonreía con cierto deje de suficiencia. Digno de una película de terror.

-Flare, te dije que me avisarás cuando Sorrento o alguno de sus guapos acompañantes aparecieren. No quería verme en tan mal estado – exclamo la cabeza con desinterés, como si estar metida en un cubo de hielo gigante le fuese algo de todos los días.

-Lo siento Garnet, pero tenemos un poco de prisa – sonrió la chica dulcemente a la cabeza parlante. Hyoga torció el gesto asqueado, pero entonces noto que la mencionada pertenecía a una mujer bastante atractiva…o bueno, que lo parecía, pese al cabello blanco y algunas arrugas que surcaban su rostro.

-Vaya – la cabeza se volvió hacia donde estaba el santo del Cisne - ¿Eres tú Dégel?

-¿Dégel? – Parpadeo Hyoga saliendo de su ensimismamiento. La mujer entrecerró los ojos y luego sonrió con suficiencia.

-Ah, no, no eres él.

-¿Dégel? – Sorrento miro la escena - ¿de que habla?

-Antes de eso – Hyoga intervino – no soy Dégel, el maestro falleció hace más de 200 años. Supongo que llego a concoerlo.

-Sí muchacho, tuve la oportunidad de intercambiar unas palabras y hasta un baile. Atractivo, aunque tú no te quedas atrás.

Hyoga quiso acercarse, pero Flare alzo la mano deteniéndolo.

-No. Garnet tenía la peculiaridad de absorber la energía de quien lo rodea, gracias a la gema de la Vouivre. Así fue como la encontramos y también como logro descongelarse.

-Parece que aun tengo parte del efecto de la gema, aunque – Garnet sonrió y miro a Flare – se ha estado diluyendo. No me culpes. Tus trabajadores eran bastante fuertes, no creí que pudiera aun succionarles tanta energía vital al grado de matarlos. Aparte, el efecto invernadero hizo el resto. Se supone mi ataúd iba a perdurar por la eternidad, pero la maldita contaminación y el aumento de temperatura hicieron estragos.

-Sí, sí – Flare entorno los ojos, interrumpiendo a Sorrento que pensaba como es que la mujer llamada Garnet pudiese saber de esas cosas – y me sorprende que hallas logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo.

-Se hace lo que se puede querida.

-Hyoga, ¿De qué hablan? – Sorrento estaba mareado con tanta cháchara - ¿Quién es Dégel?

-Fue maestro de mi maestro de mi maestro – el rubio sonrió al ver la expresión de su compañero – los caballeros de agua y hielo entrenamos a un discípulo que luego irá tomando nuestro lugar. Mi maestro Camus entreno a mi maestro Cristal y luego me entreno a mí. Por eso Dégel sería maestro de mi maestro en generaciones.

-Como un Sith, digo – Sorrento tosió - Es decir, ¿Fue el caballero dorado de Acuario?

-Sí, de la generación del siglo XVIII. Fue quien combatió con la antigua Atenea, Sasha, contra Hades, por el Lienzo Perdido.

-¿Eso significa que esta mujer tiene más de 200 años? – Sorrento abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Mucho más que esa edad muchacho – musito Garnet – fui una maestra de guerreros "santos". Los míos eran conocidos como Jewels y uno de ellos fue el maestro de Dégel, Krest de Acuario.

-Válgame – Sorrento silbo - ¿Entonces…?

-Sí, otro de mis maestros – Hyoga miro a Garnet - ¿Qué hace usted en el Ataúd de Hielo de mi maestro?

-Si te refieres a Krest, él decidió encerrarnos luego de una aventurilla que tuvimos. Perdí una joya que me permitía tener mi juventud al máximo, claro, con el apoyo de otros jóvenes, entre ellos el maestro de Dégel. Este nos derroto y Krest hizo el resto. Pero como ya escuchaste, en cierta manera recupere algo de mi poder y aquí estoy.

-Yo encontré a Garnet entre la "colección" de Kassa – musito Sorrento – al principio era un bloque enorme y vimos que seguía con vida, a diferencia de otros que ya habían perecido por el tiempo. Sin embargo, no me habían informado que ya se había descongelado.

-Ocurrió cuando fuiste por Hyoga – Flare miro a Garnet – tuvimos algunos problemas para contenerla al principio. Lo que aun me tiene preocupada es porque Kassia los tenía.

-Ni idea. Como dije, igual era un degenerado o eran una colección. Pero estaban casi en el traspatio de su pilar. Luego, pensé en informarle inmediatamente a Atenea, porque reconocí la técnica del Ataúd de Hielo. Sin embargo…

-Sin embargo – intervino Flare – quise investigar primero lo sucedido.

-¿Y eso por qué? – el rubio estaba perplejo con la información.

-Eso no tengo porque revelártelo – mascullo la joven con un tono de molestia. Hyoga pareció dar un paso atrás, mientras Sorrento sonreía. Al fin la chica estaba mostrando sus verdaderas intenciones con el santo – pero en el tránsito, Garnet despertó.

-Sí – la mujer sonrió, pero de manera triste – aunque Krest no pudo sobrevivir al congelamiento. Él ya era alguien viejo cuando lo conocí y aunque logre darle parte de su juventud, fue al final demasiado para él. Que lástima – Garnet soltó un largo suspiro – Flare y yo nos hemos hecho buenas amigas.

Se hizo un silencio entre los cuatro. Flare se coloco a lado de Garnet.

-Pienso liberarla, por lo cual creí que me ayudarías en el proceso – la Asgardiana miro a Hyoga.

-Quizás pueda hacerlo, pero la mejor opción es la Armadura de Libra. En ese caso, Shiryu también debería estar aquí.

-Hmmm, interesante. Tal vez en eso Saori nos pueda apoyar después – Flare miro a Garnet – lo siento, tendrás que esperar un poco más.

-No hay problema. De todas formas, no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, aunque me gustaría ver mundo antes de eso.

-Bueno – Hyoga se cruzo de brazos – parece que el problema se ha resuelto.

-No del todo mi amigo – Sorrento se volvió hacia él y Flare – hay otra cosa.

-¿Otro Ataúd de Hielo? Ya les dije que la Armadura de Libra puede liberarlos.

-Sí, pero este no es solo uno, sino "varios"

-¿A que te refieres?

-Cuando investigaba el chiquero de Kassia, vi que tenía otra colección aparte y no precisamente atrás del Pilar.

-Momento, ¿Te refieres que por eso estamos aquí y no en el Fondo del Mar?

-Exacto. Estos territorios nos pertenecen, no solo por el Templo, sino también algunos en la superficie. Por ejemplo, mi residencia se encuentra en una isla tropical del Atlántico.

-Gracias por presumirme tu buena vida, pero ¿Eso significa que hay más gente como Garnet encerrada?

-Sí. Pero no sabemos quienes y que tan poderosos son – Sorrento entrecerró los ojos – como ya escuchaste, Garnet mato a varios hombres de Flare en el proceso.

Hyoga se quedo en silencio. Con razón la misión había interesado a Asgard, el Santuario y al Templo del Mar. ¿Qué tipo de bicharrajos había logrado conseguir Kassia? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo había logrado congelarlos?

-No puede ser. ¿Crees que Isaac pueda estar con vida?

-Llegue a la misma conclusión que tú. Visite su tumba y su cuerpo sigue allí, pero ahora no me fiaría de nada.

-Nosotros no podemos apoyarlos con fuerza militar – comento Flare – pero si con dinero. Por eso queremos prevenir una nueva guerra santa.

Hyoga guardo silencio. Luego miro a la congelada.

-Señora, usted y yo tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas.

Garnet pareció desconcertada, pero luego sonrió enormemente.

-Claro querido, para una vieja como yo, eso suena genial.

**Nueva York, EUA. **

-¿Qué? ¿Planeas dejarme solo? – un joven de cabellos grises, tuerto del ojo izquierdo, estaba perplejo ante el comentario de su maestro. Ambos se encontraban en los casilleros de lo que parecía un gimnasio de boxeo.

-Sí Harbinger, ya no tengo más que enseñarte – musito el maestro de cabellos y ojos azules, así cicatriz en el entrecejo.

-¡Claro que no! Me dijiste que podría despedazar oponentes cuando quisiera con solo la punta de mi dedo. ¡Apenas me puedo mantener en pie con tanto entrenamiento!

-Precisamente, ya hemos llegado al punto máximo de su forma física – el sujeto miro a Harbinger, que fácil sobrepasaba los dos metros y tenía una masa muscular que triplicaba a la suya. Sin embargo, el susodicho no parecía inmutado por esto – ahora vamos a desarrollar tu cosmos.

-¿Cosmos? ¿Sigues con esa patraña? ¡Eso no existe!

-Bueno, te lo tendré que mostrar de otra manera – el sujeto se hizo para atrás – Por cierto, si entramos a este paso, ya no habrá marcha atrás.

-¿Y eso que? Ya había dicho que quiero tener el poder máximo.

-Sí, pero si no eres apto para ese poder – el puño del sujeto se ilumino – este se volverá en tu contra y hará que te suicides de la locura y dolor.

Harbinger pareció perturbado por este comentario, pero luego se cruzo de brazos y soltó una enorme risotada.

-Eso me gusta. Toda mi vida he sido una escoria. Si mi final va a ser el mismo, entonces lo aceptaré, pero si tengo el chance de ser algo más – Harbinger estaba exultante – lo tomaré.

-No sabes lo que dices, pero esta bien. Prueba esto… ¡Ilusión fantasma!

El sujeto lanzo un ataque directo hacia la cabeza de Harbinger, que solo vio como un rayo literalmente le atravesaba la cabeza. Sin embargo, no paso nada más.

**-Hey, ¿Qué fue eso? Pensé que… - Harbinger se quedo de piedra al ver como todo se oscurecía de golpe y como varias figuras aparecían a su alrededor. El joven se puso pálido al recordarlos.**

**-¡Ustedes! Pensé que….¡Que habían…!**

**-¡Chiquillo! ¡Mocoso! – Exclamaron una suerte de pandilleros con cadenas y bates de beisbol - ¿Creíste que te habías librado de nosotros? ¡NUNCA! ¡Estaremos siempre a tu lado! **

**-¡No, no, no, no! ¡Ustedes han muerto o estaban en la cárcel! **

**-¡TE LO REPETIMOS, NUNCA NOS ALEJAREMOS DE TI! – rugieron los pandilleros al momento de lanzarse y comenzar a golpear salvajemente a Harbinger. Este trato de defenderse, pero sentía sus piernas y brazos de plomo, mientras las cadenas y bates lo apaleaban una y otra vez, dejándolo casi al punto del desmayo. **

**-¡Uagh! – Harbinger cayó de rodillas, vomitando sangre y sintiendo como perdía la conciencia. Uno de los pandilleros se acerco y saco un afilado cuchillo.**

**-Ya nos cobramos uno de tus ojos, ahora, ¡Va el otro!**

**Harbinger grito algo inaudible, pero solo sintió como el arma se hundía en su ojo sano de manera brutal. Aun con ello, sentía las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.**

**-Siguen vivos – musito – y yo voy a morir. Al final, no logré superarlos…no pude….**

**Cuando estaba a punto de perder totalmente la conciencia, Harbinger pudo visualizar una figura en el fondo. No era el sujeto que lo había entrenado, tampoco alguno de los vándalos. Era una joven.**

_**-Harbinger. No te rindas. No te des por vencido.**_

**-Pero no puedo. Perdí ya mis dos ojos. Estoy ciego. ¿De qué sirve mi fuerza si no puedo ver? Tampoco mi cuerpo responde, me han roto todo…**

_**-Confías demasiado en tus sentidos. En tu vista, oídos, físico. Inclusive tu instinto esta muerto.**_

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

_**-Que todo en ti está roto, desde que esta gente te golpeo, te arrebato todo…salvo algo.**_

**-¿Qué?**

_**-Tu corazón. La fuerza de tu alma. El sentido que lo supera todo, inclusive a la intuición: ¡EL DESEO DE VIVIR!**_

**Harbinger abrió la boca sorprendido. Justo en el momento que iba a recibir un batazo en la mandíbula, esta soltó un grito tan potente que hizo que todos retrocedieran. Harbinger se levanto de golpe y aunque estaba maltrecho y lleno de sangre, miraba hacia donde se encontraban sus agresores.**

**-Ustedes… ¡Ustedes no son bienvenidos!**

**-¿Qué dices despojo humano? – Gruño uno de los vándalos - ¡Te callaremos la boca a golpes!**

**Justo en el momento que estos se lanzaron sobre él, Harbinger sonrió y se cruzo de brazos, mientras un poderoso cosmos dorado emergía de su cuerpo.**

**-Sí, lo entiendo al fin – su sonrisa aumento aun más - ¡Como adoro el crujir de los huesos! ¡BIG….!**

**No se escucho la última palabra, pero un resplandor dorado emergió y desintegro en un instante a los atacantes. **

Harbinger abrió los ojos de golpe. Lo primero que vio fue el ventilador de techo que tenía en su departamento. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había llegado desde el gimnasio hasta su casa?

Fue cuando recordó el ataque de los pandilleros y rápidamente se llevo la mano a la cara. Sí, aun tenía su ojo sano. No pudo evitar reprimir un largo suspiro mientras se levantaba y miraba a todos lados.

-Se supone que estaba con él… ¿Qué hago aquí? – Harbinger entonces noto una nota pegada en el refrigerador.

"_Si ya acabaste, ve a Grecia"._

Debajo de la nota se encontraba un boleto de avión con destino a Atenas. Harbinger miro ambos papeles con atención, mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Supongo que pase la prueba – musito mientras apretaba la nota y se dirigía a empacar sus cosas.

**Campamento Antártico de Flare. **

-Sinceramente, pensé que iban a matarse – murmuró Sorrento mientras preparaba sus cosas para la expedición. Los dos habían conversado largo y tendido con Garnet, para luego retirarse a sus habitaciones para preparar el equipo de expedición.

-Tendremos muchas desavenencias, pero Flare y yo siempre nos comportamos a la altura de las circunstancias. La misión es más importante que nuestros conflictos personales.

Sorrento abrió la boca, pero mejor se guardo su comentario mientras Hyoga seguía preparando su maleta, sin darse cuenta que Flare le había pegado un letrero en la espalda que decía "tengo mamitis y me gustan los hombres de cabello verde".

Justo en ese momento apareció la susodicha con una enorme sonrisa, que más parecía reprimir una carcajada. Sorrento solo negó con la cabeza, murmurando en voz baja "niños".

-¿Y bien? ¿Nos vamos?

-Casi, pero antes de iniciar, tengo que presentarles a su guía y quien nos ayudo a encontrar la apertura de Kassia en la superficie – Flare se hizo a un lado y un joven bastante atractivo y de pelo largo apareció frente a ellos. Hyoga parpadeo sorprendido, mientras Sorrento hacía una mueca de molestía.

-¿Cosmos? – pregunto de repente. El recién llegado asintió e hinco rodilla en el suelo.

-Maestro Hyoga, al fin lo conozco. Es un placer.

-¿Eh? ¿De dónde me conoces?

-De mí – Flare se adelanto – le platique de ti y se entusiasmo como no tienes ni idea.

-Payaso – Sorrento negó con la cabeza. El recién llegado le sonrió.

-Disculpe haberlo congelado señor Sorrento, pero fue una medida preventiva.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces él fue…? – Hyoga miro al Marina que asintió de manera seca. Flare les sonrió.

-Se que estas molesto, pero no pude evitarlo. Fue una feliz coincidencia que él trabajara en la estación Belgrano.

-¿La estación Belgrano?

-Sí señores – el muchacho seguía en la misma posición, sin levantar la cabeza - La Base Antártica Belgrano II pertenece a la República Argentina, es la segunda de las tres estaciones científicas de la Antártida nombradas en honor al general Manuel Belgrano. Se llamó Base de Ejército General Belgrano II hasta que en la década de 1990 como parte del proceso de desmilitarización de las bases Antárticas Argentinas su nombre fue modificado al actual. Está constituida por una serie de instalaciones de investigación científica ubicadas sobre un afloramiento rocoso del glaciar, en la bahía Vahsel, la cual se posiciona sobre la costa Confín en la Tierra de Coats, frente al mar de Weddell en el Escudo Antártico.

-Sí, sí muchacho, eso ya lo se – Sorrento parecía irritado – pero ¿Qué tienes que ver con esto?

-Ulises Graad es un joven argentino que opera en tal base como investigador – comento Flare – él nos ayudo a instalar nuestro campamento, aparte claro, de hacer el descubrimiento que comentamos hace rato…y claro, te congelo mientras investigabas la situación.

-Y supongo que la razón por lo cual trabajas en una estación como esta es porque prefieres el frío ¿verdad? – Hyoga le miro con detenimiento. El joven sonrió levemente mientras alzaba la mirada.

-Sí, es por la sangre de mis antepasados. Como sabe, los argentinos tenemos sangre de muchos inmigrantes, entre ellos, de la lejana Rusia.

-¿Rusia? – Sorrento abrió los ojos - ¿Eso significa que…?

-Sí, este hombre es descendiente de los habitantes de Blue Graad, un pueblo perdido en Siberia y que era hogar de los Guerreros Azules… - Hyoga seguía mirándolo – parece que heredo el apellido de la aldea, como se hace en otros lados del mundo.

-Antiguos custodios del ánfora de Poseidón – Sorrento silbo – Wow, que coincidencia.

-No lo es tanto señores – Ulises se levanto – mi bisabuelo emigró a Argentina hace más de 200 años para establecerse y tener una vida diferente. Sin embargo, jamás olvido sus tradiciones y cuando vio que su hijo y su nieto habían despertado su xiani, decidía entrenarlos de manera secreta. Por eso – la mano del argentino se ilumino – yo también puedo dominar el cosmos. Así fue como llegue a encontrar a la señorita Garnet. Lastimosamente, no pude evitar que mis hombres murieran en el proceso. Yo me salvé por el entrenamiento de mi padre.

-Ulises supo contactarnos luego de ese terrible evento – Flare le sonrió y le palmeo cariñosamente el hombro al joven.

-Sí, ya antes mi cosmos había reaccionado con sucesos del pasado, en especial con una serie de inundaciones masivas que hubo hace algunos años y así un extraño eclipse solar – Ulises miro con detenimiento a Hyoga y Sorrento – supongo que las loqueras que contaba mi "abue" no lo eran tanto.

-¿Y se puede saber quién era tu bisabuelo? El tipo parecía conocernos.

-Creo que usted lo conoce mejor señor Sorrento – los ojos de Ulises brillaron – se cambio el nombre y a mí me nombraron por él. Pero en Rusia era conocido como Unity, un Marina Shogun: Dragón del Mar.

**Santuario de Atenea, Grecia.**

-Señora Atenea, creo que lo que está haciendo esta fuera de toda proporción.

-Y yo creo que exageras Shunrei. Aparte, te dije que dejarás de llamarme así. Puedes decirme Saori.

-No me parece justo. Shiryu le dice así y yo debo guardar el mismo respeto.

-Mira, una cosa son los hombres y otras las mujeres. Tenemos que cuidarnos entre nosotras.

-¿Cuidarnos? Si todos aquí en el Santuario son muy respetuosos con nosotras.

-Lo serán en la superficie, pero ¿Te has fijado como nos miran? Creen que somos pedazos de carne.

Shunrei no dijo nada. En parte era cierto. Sin embargo, tampoco había sido para tanto. Ambas mujeres caminaban a paso rápido por el palacio del Patriarca, que pese a mantener su aire majestuoso y clásico, se podían ver tendido de cables en el techo, así la presencia de varios routers pegados aquí y allá. Definitivamente, Saori se había vuelvo una fanática de la tecnología, en especial de la internet, lo cual se comprobó cuando la diosa abrió una sala donde había varios ordenadores. Shunrei solo atinó a suspirar.

-No me critiques – Saori tomo asiento frente a uno y comenzó a teclear maniáticamente en el teclado.

-Señorita Saori, ¿No sería más fácil una tablet?

-Sería, pero también estoy acostumbrada al toque del teclado. Estar puchando la pantalla me parece fastidioso – Saori sonrió exultante y luego movió el monitor hacia Shunrei - ¿Qué te parece?

La joven china se inclino para leer y abría los ojos conforme avanzaba la lectura.

-Señorita Saori…esto es…

-Sí, acabo de mandar por rwitter y Pakebook una convocatoria para nuevos santos dorados.

Shunrei palideció hasta las orejas. ¿Acaso Atenea se había vuelto loca? Estaba pidiendo nuevos Santos para el Santuario por internet y para colmo, que fuesen dorados. Como si estos se dieran en los árboles.

-Anda, dime ¿Qué te parece? – la pelimorada miraba con ojos de emoción a la joven. Shunrei trago saliva.

-Bueno señorita, creo que esto, me parece un poco…apresurado.

-¿Apresurado? Pero si en la reunión pasada dijiste que necesitábamos nuevos Santos.

-Sí, pero que salieran de los campos de entrenamiento…no precisamente de la red.

-¿Vas a decir lo mismo que Kiki? Puff, por favor. La internet es el nuevo mundo. Debe haber mucha gente allá muy fuerte y no podemos esperar a que pasen 6 años para que salgan nuevos. Los necesitamos ya.

-Pero señorita, aun cuando eso fuese cierto, ¿Quién nos garantiza que van a ser fieles a la causa?

-Por eso estoy pidiendo que sean nobles y valientes. Aparte, con preferencia por chicas. Las mujeres somos más honestas.

Shunrei casi se golpea la cara con la palma de la mano. Iba a soltarle un sermón, cuando el sonido de un mensaje hizo que ambas se volvieran. Saori se volvió contenta hacia su celular.

-Mira, me acaba de llegar un "whatsap". Hyoga acaba de llegar a la Antártida y van a investigar ese extraño fenómeno.

-Señorita, no trate de cambiar el tema. Tiene que retirar ese anuncio.

-Pues lo siento Shunrei. Me caes muy bien y eres una gran amiga, pero mi propuesta seguirá en pie. Necesitamos más santos en el Santuario y preferentemente dorados. Esto seguro llegará a todo el mundo y tendremos muchos aspirantes la próxima semana.

-¡Qué! ¿Tan pronto?

-Claro, eso también será una prueba. Si logran llegar a Grecia corriendo o nadando, mostrarán su potencial, jajaja.

Shunrei tenía ganas de salir corriendo.

-Bien, ahora si me puedes dejar a solas, tengo cosas que hacer – Saori encendió el emulador "MAME" e invoco el juego de los Simpsons. Shunrei no dijo más y salió con cara de marciano de la sala. Afuera de ella, se encontraba Sheena. Aun con la máscara puesta, la china pudo adivinar una sonrisa de suficiencia de la peliverde.

-No te burles. No pensé que estuviese tan mal.

-Bueno, ahora te darás una idea de lo que sufro. Y eso que no has visto sus martes de antojos. Ir a buscar comida china no es nada fácil.

-Tal vez si hablamos con Shiryu o Seiya, las cosas puedan cambiar.

-Imposible. A tu amorcito y al idiota los tiene bien maniatados. Recuerda que juraron lealtad y aunque pueden ponerte los cuernos con otra, no le serán infieles a su diosa.

-Bendito lío en el que nos acabamos de meter – Shunrei suspiro - ¿Y no podemos suspender por nosotras el evento?

-No, lo intenté, pero Saori vigila toda la organización. Aun cuando esta de viciosa pegada a la computadora, no se le escapa nada. Debe ser el noveno sentido que dicen poseer – Sheena carraspeo – en fin, a lo hecho pecho. Voy a presentar una candidata para Santo.

-¿Qué? ¿También vas a aceptar esa locura?

-No hay opción. Aparte es mejor llevar alguien de los nuestros que esperar algún extranjero extraño.

-Pero se supone la convocatoria es para gente que no esta en el Santuario.

-No es del Santuario – Sheena se volvió hacia una figura netamente femenina que estaba al final del pasillo – y si no hubiese sido por la red, no estaría aquí. Comienzo a darle un poco la razón a nuestra loca jefa.

**Livorno, Italia.**

_sekai ga sou nani mo kanpani kawarutu wa omowana ikedo_  
><em>shizuka ni yami yo toukashite aruite aruite miyouto omou<em>

_yuuguritemo chikazukeru tanai_  
><em>yume no kakera daisuki na hito<em>  
><em>omoi ga hina ai no katashi wa<em>  
><em>zutto zutto sagashi tsuzukete<em>

Giada Pancaccini miro con atención el cosplay que tenía adelante. El ruido en la convención de anime y manga de la ciudad era insoportable, pero no dejaba de mirar al susodicho, que pese a tener una armadura casi hecha de cartón, no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Y es que el sujeto que estaba debajo de ese bodrio emulando la armadura de Cáncer, era bastante atractivo.

-¿Señorita Pancaccini?

La mención de su nombre hizo que la guapa cosplayer se volviera aturdida. El resto de los jueces eran hombres y le miraban con cara de molestia.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

-Necesitamos su voto. Por favor.

-Ah, sí, sí – la cosplayer dio positivo, pero el resto rápidamente califico de manera negativa el cosplay. El susodicho estaba eliminado.

Giada quedo un tanto desilusionada, ya que le había interesado el muchacho y esperaba verlo más adelante. Sin embargo, al momento de levantar la vista para deleitarse la pupila una vez más, se llevo las manos a la boca de manera instintiva: el sujeto que había adorado, ahora le parecía aborrecible y quien sabe porque. Sí, era atractivo, pero algo en su interior le fastidiaba y quería casi sacarlo a patadas del lugar.

Por suerte, este bajo de un salto de la tarima y se alejo rápidamente, lo cual hizo que la cosplayer volviese a concentrarse sin problemas en la competencia.

Entre tanto, el susodicho mientras se dirigía hacia la salida, no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa. Se volteo y vio de reojo a la jueza.

-Entonces si funciona ese truco. Vaya maestro, tenías mucha razón con la gente. Son tan manipulables – la sonrisa se torno cruel un momento, pero luego miro con atención un anuncio que tenía en la pantalla de su celular – si es así, ser un Santo Dorado será bastante fácil.

**Fin del episodio.**

**Notas del capítulo.**

Nuevamente volví a caer en un vicio que tengo en todas mis historias. Debido a mi hiperactividad mental, me he es muy difícil enfocarme en una sola trama y desarrollarla, más porque luego se me acaban las ideas o la inspiración y termino por abandonar el proyecto (algo así me paso con una historia de Shaman King que tengo allí a medias). Sin embargo, con esta historia me di cuenta de que tenía muchas rutas y quise aprovecharlas. Una de ellas, es crear mi propia camarilla de Santos Dorados.

Sí, están las versiones de Omega y otras que han salido, pero no quise "crear" nuevos o reciclar a los emblemáticos, sino utilizar los que han sido mencionados en cualquiera de las sagas, incluyendo a la Omega. A muchos no les habrá gustado, pero hay que admitir que algunos de sus personajes son carismáticos, como Harbinger.

También he querido expandir en la saga Lost Canvas y he encontrado un terreno bastante fértil para hacer un montón de historias en paralelo, pero mientras me quise concentrar solo en la de Garnet, que considere vital para el resto del fic, así que ustedes disculparán, más quienes son ortodoxos o muy apegados al canon.

Agradezco a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer esta cosa, así en especial a Shadir, Shadow Imperial y Scorpio-26 (con respecto a tu pregunta, soy taaan viejo como el maestro Dokho de Libra).

Por cierto, la letra de la canción que se escucha en la convención es "Chikyuugi" de Yumimania, el opening de las OVAS de Hades, versión Santuario.

Nos vemos en un próximo episodio.


End file.
